


[podfic] throw away the key (to who I used to be)

by stillirise



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Age of Ultron, Alternate Universe, Girl Power, NATASHA FREAKING ROMANOFF, NATASHA IS MORE THAN HER WOMB JOSS WHEDON, Natasha Feels, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, don't mess with natasha, natasha doesn't need to be rescued, natasha is an expert manipulator, natasha saves herself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillirise/pseuds/stillirise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's in a cage, and she's Ultron's prisoner. Screw that. She is Natasha Freaking Romanoff, and she is not the damsel in distress, wailing and weeping in the clutches of Tony's aptly named Murderbot, waiting for the Boys Club to come save her."<br/>Or, an alternate version of a scene from Age Of Ultron that made me want to punch someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] throw away the key (to who I used to be)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadows_of_a_Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_a_Dream/gifts).
  * Inspired by [throw away the key (to who I used to be)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856810) by [Shadows_of_a_Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_a_Dream/pseuds/Shadows_of_a_Dream). 



https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7FJ-BN1erLobU14cVhtWUI2dlE/view


End file.
